Guard Duty
by maverickiceman
Summary: Wolverine's stuck in the mansion for the evening. Sure Storm's there too, but when you have to keep an eye on three grounded teenage girls, peace and quiet, it ain't.Remy/Rouge,Jubby,Kiotr and hints of Ro/Lo and Jott.
1. Guard Duty

_**A/N:**_This fic is based on the relationship between Logan and the girls mentioned here, you know the gruff, kind uncle at least until you cross him. The girls find out what happens when you _do _ cross him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (I wish I did).

* * *

**Guard Duty**

The mutant known as Wolverine, sighed as he sat down in front of the T.V. popping the cap off his beer with one of his adamantium claws as he did so.He flipped on a random sports channel, as he once again went over why he was stuck in the mansion for the evening.

The day had not started well; Jubilee was grounded for putting a couple of fireworks in ole One-Eye's favorite pair of pants. Logan secretly hoped it had slightly loosened the stick that seemed permanently stuck up Scott's behind. Then Rogue and Kitty were caught fighting in the kitchen, it appeared that Rogue wasn't allowing Kitty to prepare their breakfast as she 'didn't have a death wish'. Why Rogue got punished was still beyond him, if Kitty had been allowed to cook more often, the Brotherhood and the Sentinels wouldn't have to worry about them anymore.

Be that as it may, he _was_ stuck here and all because Jean wanted some time alone with Scott. She'd convinced Storm to keep an eye on the girls, while she and Scott dropped Remy, Bobby & Peter at the movies before heading to their favorite restaurant. Ororo had asked him to help and as usual he couldn't say no.

So, after making sure the girls weren't up to anything else, he was hoping for a quiet evening in front of the T.V.

That is, until Kitty walked in.

"Umm, Logan? Storm wants your help down in the Danger Room."

"What fer, Half-pint?"

"She didn't say." was the reply.

He could smell the feelings rolling off her, first and foremost being one of guilt. He shrugged that off as being related to the fight she and Rogue had had. He grunted a response as he rose and made his way to the lower levels.

Storm was waiting for him in the Danger Room.

"Jubilee told me you wanted to see me Logan." she said.

"No, Kitty told me _you _wanted to see_ me._" he said.

"That's strange I wonder what they're up to."

Both of them turned as the entrances were suddenly sealed off

"What the…" he exclaimed banging on the door, before giving up and turning to enter the override code into the keypad, only it wasn't there.

"I'm afraid Hank took them out while he's upgrading the Room." Storm said.

"In that case, I hope Chuck doesn't mind having to pay for a new door." he said as he unsheathed his claws and proceeded to cut a way out.

"Now let's go check up on our jailbirds 'Ro." he said later after they were free of the Danger Room. He gestured to the elevator. "Ladies first."

"Why, thank you good sir." was the amused reply.

* * *


	2. Rogue

**Disclaimer:**Ditto the first chapter.

* * *

Logan was pissed off.

Correction, he was very, very pissed off

Not only had the trio of girls he was supposed to be watching tricked him, but he had walked right into it without suspecting a thing. His feelings could be felt in the tone with which he addressed Storm.

" 'Ro go check on Rogue first. I'll take the outside, if I know anything Remy'll be there waiting for her. Is he in for a surprise."

"No, I will take the outside," said the weather manipulating mutant. "I doubt Charles would look kindly upon either of you if you killed the other. In the mood you're in that's a distinct possibility. I'll handle Remy, if he's there.'

"Alright, but don't you be too soft on him you hear me?" Logan said heading for the stairs and the girls' rooms.

--

Rogue smiled, so far Jubilee's plan had gone off without a hitch. They had lured both Logan and Storm into the danger room, and locked them in until the girls had had enough time to get out. The Asian mutant had said that they would definitely get caught later, but that spending some time with their boyfriends away from the grown-ups was worth it. For once both Kitty and Rogue had agreed with her.

And now here she was just coming to the head of the stairs, down them and across the hall and she'd meet up with Remy and go hole up somewhere for some quality time.

"Going somewhere?" a voice said behind her, scaring her half to death.

"Oh, umm hi Logan. I'm just going to get a glass of water." She said turning to face the feral Canadian mutant..

"Sure you weren't sneaking off to meet Remy,_ Marie_?" he said.

Rogue winced, he only called her that when he was really mad at her.

"I.. I don't know what you mean?" she managed to say.

"Sure, you don't. Now that you're her how about joining me in the Danger Room. I'm sure Storm could use the help." he said shepherding her down the stairs.

Rogue could only shrug and let him take her to the Room.

--

Remy was getting nervous waiting for Rogue in the mansion's grounds.

"Hurry up fille! Remy is getting da spooks! " he muttered. A sudden feeling made him turn around to see Storm standing there looking mighty irritated.

"Waiting for Rogue Remy? I think she's changed her mind, but you're welcome to join us." she said.

"Remy thinks dat he rather not." said the mutant known as Gambit attempting to sidle away, only to have lightning strike near his feet.

"Oh, but I insist." said Storm.

"Remy's a grown man! He don't 'ave to take dis! It was the fille's idea and you know how your frere is about de girl."

"Yes I do and so does Logan, you're lucky I managed to get him to intercept Rogue rather than come here. Now are you going to act like the man you say you are and go inside or will I have to drag you in?"

"Non, Remy know when he's beat." mutters Remy LeBeau as he follows his adopted 'sister' into the mansion

* * *


	3. Jubilee

**Disclaimer:-** You know the drill.

* * *

Logan met Ororo at the entrance to the Danger Room along with his reluctant cargo. After dropping their 'prisoners' in one of Beast's notorious mazes (at opposite ends, of course), the duo proceeded on their way to catch the rest of the couples.

"Was it really necessary to set the maze to change every five minutes?" questioned Storm.

"Darlin', the point is to keep them busy _and _as far away from each other as possible." Wolverine replied.

"You're an _evil_ little man."

"True. Well, who takes whom this time?"

"I will take Jubilation, she'll be expecting you and prepare her excuses accordingly. Besides you _are_ wrapped around her little finger." Storm ignored the growl she got in reply.

"Ain't no woman got me wrapped around her little finger. I'm my own man!" muttered Logan, nevertheless making his way to the grounds, leaving a smiling Ororo to make her way to the girls' rooms.

--

Jubilation Lee (Jubilee to her friends), was very pleased with herself. As far she knew, her plan was going off flawlessly. Now it was her turn to sneak off. She planned to meet up with her 'partner in crime' Bobby and go on a pranking spree before hitting the mall (this is where Bobby would come in useful, she'd need someone to carry her bags).

She was just going over the idea of teepeeing her algebra teacher's house when she walked smack dab into someone else going in the opposite direction

"Oh sorry, Wolvie. I was feeling a bit restless and I-"her well rehearsed spiel died out when Jubilee realized it wasn't Wolverine who stood there, but Storm, a very stern looking Storm.

"Yes, you were saying something?" said Storm, her eyebrows raised.

Jubilee wiped the puppy dog look off her face, it worked with Logan but somehow she doubted Ororo would be susceptible to it. "I er… I was feeling a bit restless so I thought I'd go for a walk round the mansion." she tried as convincingly as possible.

"If you're feeling restless, perhaps you'd like to work off some of that energy with Rogue and Remy in the Danger Room." said Storm, smiling inwardly at Jubilee's crestfallen look, before turning around leaving Jubilee no choice but to follow her and wonder how Bobby was doing.

--

Bobby felt the sweat on his forehead turn ice cold. This didn't have anything to do with his powers and everything to do with the man leaning against the tree in front of him.

Logan continued to whittle away at the figure of the wolf he was carving with his claws out of a piece of wood. He ignored the teen standing nervously in front of him for a few more moments before speaking, "Y'know I love carving stuff like this with my claws," he said conversationally. "Wood's a nuisance though, gets under my claws. I prefer ice. Shame the stuff doesn't last long unless you put it in a freezer. Back in Canada I didn't have much trouble with that though."

Bobby had gulped nervously at various points of this monologue, but now gathering up his courage he managed to say, "It wasn't my idea!! Jubes threatened to put a couple of delayed fireworks in my pants like she did to Cyke. I'd like my behind to remain attached to the rest of me, thank you very much!!"

"Doesn't matter whether you're a willing accomplice or not, you're still an accomplice. Now come along, 'Ro and I got something special planned for ya." Logan said with his trademark feral smile.

Bobby had been thanking his stars that Wolverine hadn't gutted him yet, that is until Logan uttered that last sentence. "What have I got myself into?" he frantically thought as he was half-dragged, half-pushed towards the mansion.

* * *


	4. Kitty

_**A/N:**_ Sorry it took so long to update, I found Kitty kind of hard to write, so please forgive me if she doesn't sound right. F.Y.I the ages of the characters in the fic are as follows:

Logan: 24

Storm: 23

Rogue: 18

Gambit: 20

Kitty, Bobby & Jubilee: 16

Colossus: 17

Also the fic's a mix of comic' and cartoon'verse.

_Disclaimer:_ Blah, blah, blah.

* * *

"I'm going after Kitty." Logan said, attempting to assert his authority after their previous conversation.

Storm hid a smile, the two had dropped the two resident X-pranksters off in the maze and were on their way to apprehend the last pair of love/jail-birds.

"Of course, your abilities will be more useful in tracking her than mine."

Wolverine just grunted as he made his way upstairs, still not able to rid himself of the feeling he was being skillfully and successfully manipulated by the weather-goddess.

--

Kitty sighed, reaching out to pass through the front doors. She was almost home free. She'd heard the thunder and lightning Storm had created, but she assumed it was just Storm's way of venting at being trapped. Boy, would they be in trouble later, but Peter was wo-.

"Ahem!!" a gruff voice startled her out of her thoughts. She turned, putting on a sleepy and surprised look on her face.

"Wolverine, wh-what am I doing here?" she said, trying to act as convincingly as possible.

"You tell me." the Canadian stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Umm, sleepwalking?" Kitty ventured.

Logan snorted, "Yeah, right and Scott has a sense of humor."

"He does, 'cept when he's around you." she stated.

"Can it, Pryde! Now march; we're gonna do some _sleep_-training!" he said pushing ,err, _guiding_ her to the Danger Room.

--

Storm meanwhile, had found Piotr with no trouble and was facing him, listening to his explanation.

"Then Remy and Bobby decided they wanted to head back. They only told me about the plan once we reached here, then they disappeared. I decided to catch Katya and convince her not to do this." Peter said

"Be that as it may, you'll still have to face your punishment for sneaking back in. it wouldn't be fair to let you off." Storm stated.

"I understand Miss Munroe." he replied, making his way to the mansion.

"Call me Ororo, or Storm." she advised following him.


	5. Epilogue

**A/N:** This fic's over! Now before you start issuing death threats, I'd just like to point out that I have one more X-Men fic (Reloaded) in progress, which will hopefully be longer, _much_ longer than this. Thanks to all who reviewed. Also

Jean: 22

Scott: 22

_Disclaimer:_ I'm bored.

* * *

_Two hours later:_

"Logan, 'Ro!! We're home." Jean said as she entered the mansion. "Are the boys back yet? Remy called saying they were coming back early."

"_We're down in the Danger Room, Jean. So is everyone else. Bring Scott along. I'll explain later."_ came Storm's mental reply.

--

"So, what happened?" asked Scott looking down at the three couples struggling through the ever-changing maze below.

"We had an attempted breakout, keyword: _attempted_. Since they had so much energy to plan that, we thought they might as well do something constructive." Logan replied, leaning back in his chair, a tub of popcorn on the console in front of him, Storm sitting next to him .

The beer he was sipping; sprayed out of his mouth in surprise as Bobby's voice came over the intercom.

"I bet Storm came up with this, and she convinced Logan. She and Jubes got him jumping through hoops."

Logan angrily punched the intercom button, overriding Gambit's tirade against Bobby for even suggesting Storm and Wolverine were that close. "Listen up," he snapped ignoring the smirks on the faces of the other occupants of the control room. "_I _came up with this. And because Ice cube opened his big mouth, you all get an hour of level 8 maze practice." he continued increasing it as he spoke.

"Scott! Aren't you going to do something?" Jean said over the noise of the other five prisoners yelling at Bobby.

"Yeah," Scott said drawing another chair and snagging a helping of popcorn. "What?" he said innocently, noting Jean's glare. "You aren't the one who had fireworks shoved down his pants. You got another beer, Logan?"

"Here ya go, guess the half-pint was right. You _do_ have a sense of humor, a twisted one, sure. But at least it's there." Logan said handing him one.

Scott just smirked, saluting Logan with the beer before leaning back to watch the three couples.

"Men!" Jean said shaking her head, heading back to the room she shared with Ororo, who seemed to be enjoying the scene below just as much as the aforementioned.


End file.
